


Some Good Advice

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Guiding Light Fanzine (Elena of Avalor), Mentorship, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Kudos: 1
Collections: Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor FanZine





	Some Good Advice

From the moment that Professor Mendoza had granted Naomi the honor of being the keynote speaker for the new Maruvian Excavation Exhibit that would open at the Archeology Museum next month, she had been ecstatic.  
  
Naomi had even written her speech that very night. Until the candle sitting on her desk was a pool of wax.  
  
So why now, of all times, was she getting so nervous?  
  
She looked the part (thanks to Elena), been right beside Professor Mendoza since day one, and had all of her friends and family here.  
  
However, they weren't the only ones out there Naomi was reminded, as she parted the large, closed curtain that blocked the makeshift stage, and saw Professors from the University, Royal philanthropists, and even reporters.  
  
And all those eyes would soon be on her.  
  
Realizing she was pulling at her choker gems nervously, Naomi let the curtain fall back, and hastily dug into her dress pocket to pull out her speech's note cards. However, when she reached into her other pocket, her lucky pen was missing.  
  
Her gut twisted a little bit, fearing that this was a sign. Naomi quickly shook her head though, banishing that thought as she raised up her cards.  
  
Unfortunately, she now saw every part of her speech with an intensely critical eye, and no longer liked a single word of it.  
  
So, instead, Naomi decided to close her eyes and take a deep breath.  
  
"I am delighted you were invited. Extremely excited, to be reunited."  
  
"You're still talking too much through your nose."  
  
Naomi swiftly turned on her heels, and came face-to-face with that last person she expected.  
  
"What brings you here, Esteban?" Naomi asked, reflexively crossing her arms.  
  
Esteban sighed. "It's a formal event, Miss Turner. So you should be calling me Chancellor Flores."  
  
Naomi snorted. "I don't even call you that at Council Meetings."  
  
"Speaking of which." Esteban brought a hand out from behind his back and presented -- her lucky pen!  
  
"I figured you would want this back. Considering how much you annoyingly tap it at said meetings." Esteban glanced at his fingernails nonchalantly. "And with how much you were fiddling with it earlier."  
  
Naomi looked up at him in surprise. Had she been doing that?  
  
"With that said, let me bestow you with some wise advice." Esteban straightened his posture into a rigid stance. "If you say anything with enough confidence and charm, people will hang onto your every word, no matter what."  
  
Naomi felt her tenseness melt away. Knowing that's exactly what she had needed to hear.  
  
Of course, she couldn't let him off so easily for his pompousness.  
  
"I guess you're right." Naomi smirked, "After all, you've even convinced ME to follow you into some pretty bad situations before."  
  
That seemed to visibly ruffle Esteban enough as he puffed up his chest and promptly turned his nose up.  
  
Naomi then let her lips curve into a real smile. "But, thank you, Chancellor Esteban."  
  
He turned a cautious eye to her.  
  
However, seeing that she was genuine, he returned his own small smile before stepping forward and placing a warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck, Naomi."


End file.
